


What a Jerk

by diamond_dreamer



Series: Writing Class Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Puns, Dark Comedy, Funny, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Short, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dreamer/pseuds/diamond_dreamer
Summary: This story was written as part of a creative writing class.  The prompt was to start a story with the sentence "That's what happens when you follow your heart."





	What a Jerk

“That’s what happens when you follow your heart, Jeremey,” Kayla whispered to her once-friend.  
“Really. Really?! You’re going to stab me in the chest and then make a dumbass oun about it?” Jeremy yelled back, bleeding out on the sidewalk.  
“You’re looking a little red in the face, dear,” Kayla replied.  
“Oh really? Perhaps that’s the blood spraying from my aorta?” Jeremy responded. His aorta agreed, giving an extra little squirt of blood.  
“If you spray so.” Kayla gave an involuntary half smile before moving to clean up her bloody knife.  
“Kayla, I swear to GOD, you are the worst friend I have. I wish I had never met you!” Jeremy angrily muttered, losing strength with every breath.  
“Well, I thought it was knife to meet you,” Kayla said.  
“I’m serious! Stop telling puns and call an ambulance! I’m dying!”  
Kayla paused. She took her eyes off of her stabbing knife to lock her cold gaze with Jeremy’s.  
“Hi dying. I’m Kayla.”


End file.
